Hawk/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Hork1.png|Full Appearance Hawk design.png|Hawk character design |-| Plot= '}} Hork cleaning up the food scraps.png|Hawk cleaning up the food scraps Elizabeth liking Hork.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk Hork_the_rust_knight.png|Hawk the Rust Knight Hork beating knights.png|Hawk beating some knights Hork pushing Alioni from the cliff.png|Hawk pushing Alioni from the cliff Hork scolding Meliods.png|Hawk scolding Meliodas ---- '}} Elizabeth, Hawk, and Meliodas travel through Forest of White Dream.png|Hawk travel through Forest of White Dream Multiple Hork's.png|Multiple Hawk's Meliodas hitting all the Horks with no mercy.png|Meliodas hitting all the Hawks with no mercy Gilthunder kicking Hork.png|Hawk kicked by Gilthunder Hork ready to face Gilthunder.png|Hawk ready to face Gilthunder ---- '}} Ban having fun on Hork.png|Ban having fun on Hawk Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png ---- '}} andre and partner deceived.png black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade scares black hound.png Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth.png|Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location.png|Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight.png|Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight Hawk scolding Meliodas for loosing his weapon.png|Hawk scolding Meliodas for loosing his weapon ---- '}} Hawk crying.png|Hawk crying Hawk being kick in the ass.png|Hawk being kicked Hawk selling ale2.png|Hawk selling ale Hawk proud to have sold many drinks.png|Hawk happy to have sold so many drinks Ban being carries by Hawk.png|Hawk carrying Ban Hawk attacking Geera.png|Hawk attacking Guila Hawk trying to save Elizabeth.png|Hawk trying to save Elizabeth Geera blow Hawk away.png|Guila blow Hawk away ---- '}} Hawk walking outside happy.png|Hawk walking outside happy Hawk almost been strick by King spear.png|Hawk almost been hit by King attack ---- '}} Hawk teleport as well.png|Hawk was teleport as well Hawk use Super Pork Loin Illusion.png|Hawk use Super Pork Loin Illusion Hawk break through the iron door.png|Hawk break through the iron door Hawk bleeding.png|Hawk bleeding Hawk used Rolling Ham Attack.png|Hawk used Rolling Ham Attack |-| Special Chapters= '}} Elizabeth and Hawk going on a shopping trip.png|Elizabeth and Hawk going on a shopping trip Elizabeth and Hawk used up their shopping money.png|Elizabeth and Hawk using up their shopping money Elizabeth and Hawk's reaction after dropping the vegetables.png|Elizabeth and Hawk's reaction after dropping the vegetables Elizabeth and Hawk reporting to Meliodas about the shopping trip.png|Elizabeth and Hawk reporting to Meliodas about the shopping trip ---- '}} Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk walking in Magnolia.png|Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk walking in Magnolia Hawk meet Happy.png|Hawk meet Happy Hawk upset.png|Hawk upset Hawk trying on cat ears.png|Hawk trying on cat ears |-| Covers= Volume 1.png|Hawk on the cover of Volume 1 Volume 3.png|Hawk on the cover of Volume 3 Volume 5.png|Hawk on the cover of Volume 5 ---- Magazine Special 1.png|Magazine Special 3-2013 (Includes Extra 1) Issue13 29.png|Shounen Magazine 29-2013 (Includes Chapter 33) Magazine Special 2.png|Magazine Special 9-2013 (Includes Extra 2) Magazine Special 2014-03.png|Magazine Special 3-2014 (Iincludes Extra 3) Issue14 20.png|Shounen Magazine 20-2014 (Includes Side Story 2) ---- Chapter1.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter2.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 2 Chapter4.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapter5.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter9.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter12.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter15.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 15 Chapter16.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter19.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter23.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter27.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter29.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 29 Chapter37.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter40.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter43.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 43 Chapter47.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 47 Chapter49.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 49 Chapter50.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 50 Chapter51.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 51 Chapter53.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 53 Chapter54.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 54 Chapter58.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 58 Christmas Special Chapter.png|Hawk on the cover of Nanatsu no Taizai x Fairy Tail Chapter64.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 64 Chapter65.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter66.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 66 Chapter68.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 68 Chapter72.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 72 |-| Misc.= NnT Joker Red.png|Playing Cards: Joker Red Nanatsu no Taizai Clear File.png|Clear File Elizabeth and Hawk Bookmark.png|Bookmark Nanatsu no Taizai October 2013 Calendar.png|October 2013 Calendar Hawk Plush Toy Gift.png|Hawk's Plush Toy Gift Hawk Pouch.png|Hawk's Pouch Hawk Pass Case Front.png|Hawk Pass Case Front Hawk Pass Case Back.png|Hawk Pass Case Back Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu Story Bookmark.png|Bookmark Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_01.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_02.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_24.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_03.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_04.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_18.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries